


safe

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: shsl coping mechanisms [danganronpa cgre] [17]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Momota Kaito, CGRE Regressor Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: Kaito checked the forecast as he always did, and frowned upon reading what was written on screen. A ninety percent chance of thunderstorms.> CGRE(Caregiver/Age Regressor)/AGERE (Age Regression) =/= DDLG/BDSM/Age Play. Do not compare CGRE/AGERE to any k!nk communities! Thank you!
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: shsl coping mechanisms [danganronpa cgre] [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> requested by inky-da-dinky on tumblr!! thanks for the prompt!! 
> 
> take some fluff, y’all!! we deserve it amidst all this crap 😔

Kaito checked the forecast as he always did, and frowned upon reading what was written on screen. A ninety percent chance of thunderstorms. 

Well, now that didn't bode well for Shuichi's anxiety. 

That in mind, Kaito packed for school. The usual stuff (stuff for his lab, fidget toys, snacks, a blanket) of course, but also an extra one of his hoodies. One he had worn recently. That would surely help Shuichi once the storms started up.

Satisfied with what he had packed, Kaito left for Hope’s Peak. 

By the time he got there, it was already getting cloudy. He didn’t run into Shuichi on his way there, so he assumed that the detective was already in his Ultimate lab, and headed there, instead, which wasn’t exactly a short walk. 

Glancing out a window as he was about halfway there, he saw that it was already raining heavily, and walked a little faster. He needed to get to his boyfriend. 

_ Knock knock. _

Shuichi blinked, looking up, confused. Who could that be? Either way, he was thrown out of the zone he’d gotten himself into, so he sighed and saved and closed out his work, deciding a break couldn’t hurt as he walked to the door and opened it, blinking in surprise at the sight of his boyfriend standing there, looking rather worried. 

”Ah, Kaito! Is- is everything okay?” He asked, concerned, and Kaito lifted one shoulder. 

”I’m alright, but the forecast today calls for storms, and it’s already raining pretty heavily. Last time there was a thunderstorm, you had a complete panic attack, so I wanted to make sure we were set this time. So I’m here. Mind if I come in?” 

Frankly, Shuichi was floored. Sometimes, he really did forget that he was loved. 

”Oh, um. Sure.” He mumbled, and stepped aside, shutting the door once Kaito had walked in. He headed back to his desk, sparing a glance out the window just as there was a flicker of lightning, briefly illuminating the whole room brightly, and making Shuichi go rigid in horrified anticipation of the accompanying thunder. 

Kaito was faster, though, and had pulled Shuichi into his chest, seconds before thunder crashed. Shuichi flinched, and immediately flipped around in Kaito’s arms, burrowing close to him with a small whimper, gripping his school uniform tightly. 

Shushing him gently, Kaito guided them to a beanbag Shuichi had gotten for his space a while ago, slipping off his backpack and setting it aside before sitting down, pulling Shuichi onto the beanbag with him, into his lap. 

While Shuichi clung to him, Kaito managed to pull out the hoodie he packed, setting it in Shuichi’s lap. 

”I wore that last night, put it on. It’ll smell like me.” He ordered calmly, ignoring how Shuichi’s face flushed while he located the blanket in his backpack, working that out while Shuichi slid the hoodie on, zipping it up and burrowing into it, flinching as thunder boomed shortly after. 

Kaito pulled out the blanket, and wrapped it around Shuichi, pulling him closer with the thick fabric, knowing the gentle weight would soothe Shuichi further while the boy whined softly, clearly dropping fast into his regression. 

”Daddy,” Okay, maybe faster than Kaito was expecting. ”Scared.”

”I know, buddy,” Kaito murmured gently, cradling Shuichi close to him. ”I know. Did you grab a stuffie today?”

Shuichi nodded, and hesitated greatly, before getting up and disentangling from the blanket and Kaito, scampering over to his backpack and fishing around in it, pulling out his stuffie and a pacifier, as well as a fabric half mask to help him hide the pacifier. 

Lightning flickered, and sent him skittering back to Kaito with a soft yelp, seeking comfort. 

Kaito had shifted himself so there was a space beside him now, closer to the wall. He gestured for Shuichi to take it, so he did, settling into it and curling into Kaito’s side with a pathetic whimper, hiding his face in his caregiver’s neck.

Cooing to him reassuringly, Kaito coaxed Shuichi out of his neck as thunder crashed again, the detective flinching harshly. Once he wasn’t hiding anymore, Kaito was able to get him to pop the pacifier into his mouth, and hide it behind the mask, before he guided Shuichi to curl into him again, covering them both with the blanket and stroking his hair calmly. 

”It’s okay, Shuichi. I’m here, you're alright. I'll protect you from the storm, okay?” Kaito whispered, and Shuichi nodded with a soft sniffle, holding his stuffie to his chest and pressing closer to Kaito, whimpering quietly. 

As scared as he was, he knew Kaito wasn’t lying. 

He knew he was safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> contact me on running-mazes on tumblr if you’d rather! 
> 
> remember, commenting moderation is only on to prevent hate or negativity - I love comments and feedback!!
> 
> take care, and thank you for reading!


End file.
